The present invention relates generally to devices adapted to be used in connection with a bed of a vehicle to enhance the carrying capacity of the vehicle, and more particularly, to a tire carrier apparatus which may be utilized to carry oversized tires and is uniquely adapted to be positioned in either an inward or an outward position and may open horizontally to provide access to the bed of the vehicle.
More consumers are purchasing vehicles that provide storage space for transporting various objects. In particular, automobile manufacturers have seen increases in the sales of high cargo-capacity vehicles such as trucks. It has been noted that economic prosperities from the early 21st century have resulted in increased demand for trucks due to their cargo carrying capacity. In response to the demand for increased cargo capacity, various apparatuses have been developed which are intended to increase vehicle cargo capacity.
In addition to the increased sales of medium and heavy duty trucks over recent years, there has also been an increase in the modifications made to trucks that transform the trucks into off-road vehicles. Such modifications may include raised fenders, improved suspension systems oversized wheels, and other various improvements to enhance the durability, terrain capability, and maneuverability of a truck.
Due to the modifications made by the off-roading enthusiast, the truck may have, as mentioned above, oversized tires, a modified suspension system, and perhaps include various modifications to the frame or undercarriage. As often results, the modified truck may no longer have the capacity to store objects such as spare tires or tools. The original unmodified truck may normally include a storage well wherein a spare tire may be mounted. In this regard, if a truck has been modified to utilize oversized tires, it is unlikely that the oversized tires may fit into the traditional storage wells of the original truck.
Several inventions teach apparatuses that are adapted to be attached to an existing tailgate of a vehicle and that may be used to increase bed carrying capacity. For example, one such invention discloses a pickup truck bed extender apparatus that is mounted to the truck bed side walls. The apparatus includes a center wall and two opposing end walls which may be collapsed toward the center wall. The center wall is rotatably connected to the tailgate and upon collapse of the side walls into the center wall, the center wall may be rotated towards the tailgate in order to facilitate storage of the apparatus within the truck bed. Various other inventions teach slight modifications to the general idea of extending the storage bed utilizing a frame with opposing side walls and a center wall. In one such modification, another invention teaches the use of covers or “skins” to “dress up” the external appearance of the extension apparatus.
Although these bed extension apparatuses may have improved cargo capacity for some, the off-road enthusiast has not benefited in like manner. Although versatile, these apparatuses do not provide any useful benefits to the consumer with specific regard to off-roading capability. For example, as mentioned above, such apparatuses do not allow the user to store objects such as oversized spare tires or tools.
For the reasons mentioned above, there exists a need in the art for an apparatus that is specifically adapted to accommodate the demands of an off-road vehicle. In this regard, there exists a need for a tire carrier apparatus specifically adapted to transport oversized tires thereon. There also exists a need for a tire carrier apparatus that provides easy access to the truck bed. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a durable and sturdy tire carrier apparatus that may withstand the rigors of off-roading.